twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 15
Chapter 15 Dumbassness Is Catching I walked across the car park, to my jeep, ignoring Gary. That boy was a serious dumbass, with a capital D. If it didn't go against my entire belief system, I'd wait until I got him alone, and drain every drop of blood out of him, so I didn't have to see him anymore. But, I know I'd never do that, no matter how much he got on my last frickin' nerve. No sooner had I opened the car door, when Nayte appeared beside me. "What?" I demanded, my irritation showing. "Could you give me a ride home?" Nayte asked. I tilted my head back slightly, and looked him right in the eyes, sizing him up. "What's wrong with your car?" I asked. I knew for a fact that he had a car, it was much nicer than mine, well, any car was better than my jeep - well, maybe not Bella's truck. "Essence borrowed it, to go shopping," Nayte replied. I knew that Essence wasn't shopping, she'd gone to another town, to hunt for human blood. That was probably the worst code for hunting, because it made me think of my family as some kind of groceries for those sick dumbasses that killed them. I raised my eyebrow, just to make him think I was going to say no. Only when I saw doubt on his face, did I give my answer. "Fine," I said, like it would a huge chore for me. "But, if you use shopping as a code again, I'll tie you to the back of my car, and do doughnuts on this carpark when it empties," I added, pointing at him threateningly. "Fine by me," Nayte said, already climbing into the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes, because I had so many plans for tonight, I was mainly going to hang around the house, watching TV. Well, all I need to do, is drop this loser off, and then I can watch all the TV I like. Maybe even write a couple of songs, I'd have to wait until morning to actually play them on my guitar. I climbed into the drivers seat, glared at Nayte when he tried to change the radio channel. Some dumbass cut me off, as I tried to pull out of the carpark. I rolled down the window, then shouted, "Oi, Dumbass, watch where you're going!" "Are you too dumb to drive? You must be blonde under that hair dye," the asshole shouted back. It was Gary. That was the last straw, I opened the door, and jumped out. I was going to show that asshole not to mess with me. He got out of his car to - good, saved me the job of ripping the car door off. I took a step forward, and shoved him as gently as I could, which would have been normal shoving for humans. "What is your problem, Dumbass?" I demanded. I clenched my fist tight, resisting the urge to punch him right in his scarred arrogant face. "Oh, boo hoo, Miss Redhead Punk Princess is annoyed!" Gary mocked, tracing a fake tear down his cheek. "I'm going to cry, because someone doesn't like me..." he added, finishing with a scoff. "You're such a loser!" I snapped, raising my fist threateningly. "Is that what your mother tells you every morning?" Gary retorted. He raised his fist to, not in a mocking way, like he actually would punch me. In that moment, I saw red. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to destroy every last part of him, obliterate him, so I'd never have to look in that hate filled face ever again. I raised my fist, higher, ready to punch him, but Nayte's hand enveloped mine. "Cody, don't he's not worth it," Nayte said, tightening his grip on my hand. "What ever," Gary scoffed, rolling his eyes. He climbed into his car, and drove off. I pulled my fist out of Nayte's hands, spun around on the spot, then shoved Nayte. "Why did you do that?" I shouted at him. Nayte of all people knew what I had gone through, he even saw the aftermath of my parent's murder. If he wasn't, I probably wouldn't have been stood there, in that moment. I would either be burnt to death by the hands of the Volturi, or be some lab experiment in a human laboratory. "You could have killed him," Nayte whispered. He was probably whispering, because people were starting to stare at us. "So what! One less dumbass to deal with!" I whispered, angrily. "Cody, take a look around the carpark," Nayte replied. I groaned, then looked around the carpark, not knowing what I was supposed to see. "You kill him, you'd have to kill them all," he added. I knew he was right, but I'd never tell him that. If I had have murdered Gary, I would have had to make sure that no one saw me, and killed all of them. Then, there would be even more people poking around the crime scene. I would have had to go on the run, because I couldn't stay in Forks. There would be searches for me, wanted posters, reports on the news. I would have to keep running, until I found somewhere were no one knew who I was. What if I never found anywhere? I would have to go into hiding. That would be no life for anyone, especially a murdering soulless vampire. Nayte was right to stop me, no matter how much I hated Gary. Category:Blog posts